Missing Lover
by lovebaby
Summary: [SasuNaru] Teen model Uchiha Sasuke is given another chance at love, but this time, his perfect candidate is not what he is expecting. [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Missing Lover

**Serie: **Naruto

**Parings: **SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru

**Summary: **Teen model Uchiha Sasuke is given another chance at love, but this time, his perfect candidate is not what he is expecting.

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy love. Don't like don't read and don't accuse me of not putting up the warning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke's eyes bored into the young female fading into the plain background behind her. He watched as her golden locks pushing back and forth, following the wind. A saddened smile tugged on her face as she gave him a reluctant wave. Sasuke frowned at the girl and turned away. His eyes drooped heavily with mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" The silver-haired sitting across from him asked with concern.

"No." He grumbled in reply.

A loud noise thundered. Sasuke felt himself moving away from the young girl's view. He gave her one last longing stare before the plane zoomed away that all he could see left of her was her orange dress slowly fade into a blurry dot. Her last words echoed through his mind.

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun"_

_"Hn..." Sasuke grunted grudgingly. A hateful scowl weighed down his lips._

_"We should just go our seperate ways."_

_"Naru..." Her name escaped him in a gravely tone._

_"No, truly, Sasuke-kun, you're too good for me..."_

_His eyes fell heavily upon her blue orbs. They read so much more than what she was saying. He could feel a vaguely joyful expression in her tone..._

_"It's better this way..."_

Sasuke flipped the magazine in his hand and scowled at the big, bold text printed above his picture:

"He's single again!"

He read on mentally until he spotted the red letters running across the page reading "He prefers girls with long, black hair and porcelain skin.". He let out a loud groan and tossed the magazine at his manager. It's only normal for male models like him to be adore by females everywhere. Although he had dated many girls throughout his career, none was able to get on his favorite list. None except Naru. And she is nothing like the fake description of his dream girl every magazines printed.

Naru wasn't beautiful, in fact, she barely made it through being cute. But she was his favorite. Not that it matters anymore, now that they were one sky apart. Unlike other girls, Naru was the only one he could be at ease whenever they are together. But nothing is ever to be remain the way they are. Times to times, they started to drift apart. She started yearning for a normal guy. A guy that won't cancel their date due to a photo shoot. A guy that can hold her hand without attracting attention from photographers and death glares from fan girls.

He could've held on even if her heart is void. Even if there was no longer love between them. That is until his manager announced his trip to Tokyo for a new shooting location. It was a perfect excuse for her to break it up.

oOo

"Hey, watch it! Aren't you going to apologize?"

The girl blushed at the tall male in front of her. He was a slender male with long, silky black hair tugged into a ponytail resting beautifully on his shoulder. His void, pearly orbs stood out from his fair, porcelain skin, sending mysterious vibes, as if he was looking right through her.

"S...sorry..." The female stuttered, snapping out of her ecstasy.

"Don't say that to me, blockhead. You bumped into him." The boy grunted as he settled his arms on another boy's shoulder.

"Uh, it's okay, really... Neji is just overreacting." A blonde boy stepped out from under the taller boy known as Neji.

"You better apologize, girly." Neji growled. He pulled his arms around the blonde one and secured him in his grasp. "Naruto maybe nice enough to forgive you, but I won't."

"Neji! Stop pushing it!" Naruto clutched the older boy's arms threateningly and swatted his hand in the air at the girl. "It's okay, really."

"No no, sorry. Please forgive me." The girl finished quickly and scurried away, leaving the two boys to argue on about her.

"Neji! Lookit! You scared that poor girl away!"

"So?"

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned as he dropped into another topic. "We've been waiting for half-an-hour! Where's your cousin?" He wiggled, trying to break free from the taller boy, only to be pulled back forcefully.

"He'll be here." Neji reassured as he leaned back to the nearest wall to support the kitsune weighing on him, not that he minded having the other boy on him. "Wait a bit more and I'll buy you ramen."

At the mention of his favorite food, Naruto eased back into the raven-hair boy's chest and smiled up at him.

"Okay." It wasn't as if Naruto dislike Neji's hugs. In fact, he very much enjoyed the warm, safe feeling within the older boy's grasp, but he prefered that they wouldn't be so close in public. He liked Neji as a friend so it would be nice if no one misunderstood their mere friendship. Everytime he refused to stay still in Neji's arms, the other boy would find a way to bribe him off.

It's been three years since they met. Looking back, Neji wasn't so bold and compassionate then in the blonde's opinon. He was merely like any other pompous pretty boy. Come to think of it, Naruto couldn't recall how he changed to such an affectionate guy, not to mention how they pulled it off and became the best of friends.

oOo

Sasuke pulled his luggage toward the gate and lunged them toward his manager.

"Where's Neji? He was suppose to pick us up!"

"According to the email he sent you, I believe he's waiting for us at the main entrance..."

The raven hair boy pushed through the crowd regardless the constant squealings from the fan girls who noticed him. As his eyes fell on the vaguely familiar figure leaning against the wall nearby the entrance, he came to a stop. There was no mistake that it was his cousin. He could recognize that long-ass hair anywhere. What caught his eyes was the blonde Neji was holding.

* * *

**A/N: **New fic. _Very _sappy new fic

Gomen for not updating my other fics. Schoolworks are really weighing down on me. I wrote this a month ago and finally had the chance to post it just now. I will update my other fics... eventually. Please review for the sake of this poorly-written first chapter TxT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** YAOI, dammit, you should know by now.

* * *

**Missing Lover**

**Chapter 2**

"It's been a while, Neji."

The long hair mail looked up from his conversation with the blonde. He gave a slightly annoyed look before forcing a weak smile with his ind screaming _"Calm down, it's just that bastard. I can take this. I can take this."_

"Likewise, Sasuke."

Sasuke, upon seeing his cousin's smile, spared Neji a soft smile himself, which turned out more like a smirk. He wasted no time dawdling on family's status as he soon diverted himself to the boy next to Neji who by the way had many resemblances of his girlfriend, or should he say ex-girlfriend.

"So who's your friend?" He asked, though it seemed that he was asking Neji, the question was more directed at Naruto, who blanked out when he realized Neji's cousin is the famou male model, Sasuke Uchiha that his friend, Sakura and Ino always bragged about.

"His name is Naruto. He's my friend." Neji stated, perhaps a little too quick. He pulled Naruto, who was still in a trance, shoulders closer to him protectively and glared back at Sasuke. "We are very close friends." His tone held a warning and somewhat of a threat. Sasuke swore he could hear _"Back off!"_ hidden somewhere in his cousin's last phrase. Regardless his cousin hissing or doing whatever other things, trying to scare him off, he kept his eyes on Naruto, roaming up and down the boy with his curious orbs. Overall, Naruto seemed like a slender, growing boy with muscles not much smaller than his. The blonde was a bit short for a sixteen-year-old male in his opinion, but that could probably totaled up to his uke-like qualities. Unlike, Naru, Naruto is rather adorable in all his uke-like glory, and he was very attractive especially in orange, which Sasuke considered a horrid color even if it was on Naru.

"Naruto, you alright?" Neji asked with concern. Naruto had never been so quiet for one measly minute, and now he was blanked out for almost three minutes straight.

"Oh, erm, yea..." As if he found his voice just now, Naruto spoke rather hoarsely, almost inaudible. "I was just a bit surprised. You never told me your cousin was..."

"A famous male model?" Sasuke continued, finding the blonde's astonishment rather amusing.

"I was going to say Sasuke Uchiha, but yea..." Naruto slightly laughed. He offered the famous figure his hand and repeated Neji's introduction. "I'm Naruto, Neji's friend."

"We are very close." Neji repeated himself.

Sasuke displayed a bit of his annoyance to the fact that Naruto was friend with his cousin. It was even more annoying when Naruto admitted it. Still, he returned the courtesy. "I'm Sasuke, but I'm sure you already know. Neji's cousin."

Neji spoke alas, after hearing the whole conversation. He jumped in, just right before his cousin could shake Naruto's hand.

"Say, Naruto, you thirsty? I'll get you a drink."

"Oh yeah, get me a Rootbear?"

"Come with me."

"Naruto can help me with my luggages."

Both Neji and Naruto turned at Sasuke's proposal.

"Don't you have Robert's help?" Neji questioned suspiciously.

"He's busy getting me a ride. Plus, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind helping me out."

"Fine." Neji grumbled in defeat as his friend nodded eagerly. "But you better watch over him. I don't want him getting lost or something." which sounded more like _"Don't look at him! Don't touch him and we won't have a problem."_

"Neji! I'm not a child!"

Sasuke watched his cousin turned away. As soon as the long hair boy's shadow disappeared, he turned toward the blonde boy.

"My manager will arrive shortly with the luggages. You mind waiting?"

"Not at all." Naruto waved back energetically though his mind was rocking back and forth between the thought of being alone with a famous model. His brain practically scaremed _"I'm standing next to Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!"_

"Oh, there he is." Naruto looked toward the silver hair man Sasuke was gesturing at.

"What took you so long?"

"I apologize, Sasuke-kun. I..." The man, who Naruto presumed was Robert from earlier conversation, took a long pause as his eyes fell on the blonde. His eyes almost bulge out with disbelief.

"You..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the major-late update. I was too engrossed with writing Konoha Chat. I'm not really into writing this fic anymore now that I'm running out of inspiration. Plus, I can feel a huge writer's block coming this way. Nuuuuu! So if you have any idea to contribute, please do. Thank you so much. REVIEW! 


End file.
